Chryed As If
by Mushroom Hair
Summary: Things were different.


**This is a bit sad :( Sorry xxxxxxxxx**

* * *

><p>"It's nothing short of a miracle!"<p>

Syed looked up from his book and took the mug of tea from Christian, smiling at the delighted expression on his face.

"And not before time.." He squeezed along the sofa, hearing an ominous crack of wicker as Christian plonked down beside him, grabbing onto his drink as the liquid slopped alarmingly against the rim.

"Honestly, I'm amazed. Pinch me to prove I'm not dreaming." Christian proffered his bicep, and Syed gently obliged.

"Harder than that, I hardly felt it. It was like a gnat bite. Go on!"

"Pervert.." Syed muttered, and increased the pressure.

"You weren't saying that last night.. OW! That hurt!" Christian stuck out his lower lip and rubbed the red mark on his arm. Ducking his head to plant a quick kiss on Syed's mouth, Christian began to drum his feet excitedly on the floor, and Syed held grimly onto his mug, watching the book slide gracefully onto the rug and splay open it's pages.

"An invitation to dinner! With the prospective in laws!" Christian rubbed his hands with glee. "To discuss table linen no less. Table linen! Imagine!"

"We don't have to imagine, it's true. Who would have thought napkins could get you so excited. Have you got your weirdy folder ready? And your swatches?"

"Oh yes!"

Syed felt Christian's excitement warm him like fire, and he basked in it.

"And the cuttings for the flower girl outfits?" He saw Christian's eyes mist with tears, and swallowed, feeling his own start to do the same.

"Amy and Yasmin will be beyond cute, and Kamil as the page boy. Yellow rosebuds and velvet and brocade. Have you got a tissue?"

Syed rummaged in his pocket and held out a ragged scrap, and waited while Christian blew his nose noisily, accepting the tissue back with a moue of distaste.

"You could have kept it…" he threw it in the bin beside him and rubbed Christian's shoulder.

".. I hope the yellow rosebuds are for the girls. Kamil won't thank us for it in later life."

"He might do. Shall I call your mum Auntie? What shall I wear?"

Syed grimaced.

"Zainab will do, and…" he imitated his mother's voice, "…nothing too gay!"

"Shit, I was going to go all out cowboy, or maybe sport a feather boa. What time are we expected?"

Syed glanced at the time displayed on the microwave.

"We've got ages yet. She's expecting us at seven… " He ran his hand slowly up the inside of Christian's thigh, and raised one eyebrow seductively. "…We could have a little nap…"

"A little nap? So we're all rested and fresh for our formal, sit down, celebratory, accepting dinner, in honour of us and our love?" Christian twined his fingers through Syed's, taking his cup with the other hand and putting it on the arm of the sofa. He stood up, pulling Syed up after him, and wrapped his arms tight about his waist, drawing him close.

"I am so happy I could burst." he murmured against Syed's ear, the depth of his voice vibrating inside Syed's body.

"I noticed. Try not to burst at the dinner table, that might ruin the occasion…"

"Ha Ha! Your Dad and Tamwar politely wiping bits of me off their faces, while you mother glowers malevolently, like she's chewing a wasp! Though she hasn't looked at me like that in a while.. There's been smiles that reach her eyes.."

"No one can resist your charms forever, we all cave eventually…" Syed leaned into him, drunk with love and contentment.

"… I'm really rather tired, I might need to lie down.. Oof!" He laughed delightedly, scooped up in Christian's strong embrace, allowing himself to be willingly carried to the bedroom.

* * *

><p>Syed didn't want to wake up. The memory of his dream, of strong limbs against his own, the secure strength and cocoon of warmth, hot breath against his lips, words of passion and desire making him weak with longing. He screwed his eyes tight against the light through the slatted blinds, tried to ignore the movement besides him. Eventually he garnered the courage to turn his head on the pillow, and regarded Christian sitting disconsolately on the side of the bed, his broad back bent, his head bowed.<p>

Syed tentatively reached out, a butterfly touch on the base of Christian's spine, that he either didn't feel, or disregarded, for he immediately stood up, and grabbed his dressing gown from it's place on the back of the door, making for the bathroom without a backward glance. Syed tasted bile in his mouth, listening out for the singing from the shower, songs that never came. He followed Christian's every movement when he returned, watching him pack his bag, seeing him gulp down orange juice from the carton, looking longingly as his throat curved and the muscles under his vest bulged.

Christian walked into the bedroom, stony faced, and picked up his watch from the table.

"What time will you be back?" Syed noticed the pleading and uncertainty in his own voice, and tried to keep it in check, desperate for normality. "Do you want me to get dinner started? Fatty lamb…" He giggled pathetically, the sound dying away abruptly.

"Can't say. Busy day, and I might meet up with Roxy.."

Christian tried to leave, pausing at the door as if restrained by a magnetic pull. Reluctantly he stepped towards the bed where Syed lay, and bent down. Pressing his mouth briefly against Syed's, the touch filled with regret and sadness.

"I'll see you when I see you."


End file.
